<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out in public, make a scene by antinyettetopaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518024">out in public, make a scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz'>antinyettetopaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut, Stripper!Toni, WAP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antinyettetopaz/pseuds/antinyettetopaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheryl Blossom is the owner of The Thistlehouse—the most famous and best strip club in town—and she lets people know that she is in charge. She’s used to the late nights and to watch women dancing for her, to all types of songs. It didn’t affect her anymore.<br/>A new girl catches her eye and it took a single song for Cheryl to know she had to have her, even if it meant she had to let someone else show her who’s really in charge.<br/>OR</p><p>the wap fic, where toni is a first-timer at a strip club and makes cheryl lose it when she watched toni performing to wap by cardi b.<br/>(yes, it gets as dirty as the song goes. only it’s wlw, which makes it better)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out in public, make a scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guess who's back due to popular demand!</p><p>A lot of people have begged me to repost this and even though i didn’t really want to, i guess i’d be nice for once and attend to people’s wishes. If you haven’t read this before, this is a warning that it gets dirty. really dirty and i only have my best friend andy to blame for making this edit https://twitter.com/chonisational/status/1300556578005889027?s=21 and completely changing the path that i was supposed to go with this one.</p><p>Ps: toni’s appearance on this fic is completely based on her character from pimp, so no pink hair.  </p><p>enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re the new girl, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni looked at the long black-haired woman through the mirror in front of her, not moving a muscle from her vanity chair. Or if that could be called a vanity after all. Her makeup was smudged on the corner of her eye, her red lipstick fading. Toni wasn’t finished with her own makeup, completely ignoring the other woman’s presence behind her and getting closer to the mirror to finish her eyeliner, feeling her eyes darting up and down her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even dare to look at table five.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Is that your dad?” Toni spat with arched brows, looking at her through the mirror dead in the eyes. She watched her eyes turn almost red in anger and caught a glimpse of her hand turning into a fist and snorted. “Unless you have a very good reason, I think it’s better for you to fuck off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come up with an attitude and they will leave you alone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Veronica’s words echoed inside Toni’s head one more time when she watched the woman walking away from where Toni was. She had no idea where all of that had come from, but she was so goddamn glad it worked because Toni was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>the kind to put up a fight. She took a deep breath and really focused on her makeup this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gig as a bartender was serving her just fine the last couple of months she was working at the Wyrm, but when Veronica told Toni during one of her weird random Google searches that a pole dancer made twice more than she did, Toni oddly considered it for two whole weeks before she ended up getting a fair try at the Thistlehouse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only problem was that Toni didn’t actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to do pole dance. She had taken some gymnastic classes when she was younger, so she was hoping her muscle memory was up to date and wouldn’t fail her now, given the idea that she at least knew what she was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard the boss is coming here today,” Toni heard one of the girls near her, whose name Toni was pretty sure was Sapphire, talking to another one, a blonde with a petite body that definitely had the looks of a girl who shouldn’t be there but at home doing homework. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde scoffed. “I doubt it. She’s never here. Last time I saw her was, what, three months ago?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man who politely took her and offered her the try-out night definitely looked like he owned the place, so Toni was surprised, to say the least, when she heard that the boss was actually a woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was here last week, you were busy giving the tall guy from table three a blowjob.” Another one answered now, out of Toni’s eyesight. She had to fight hard not to look around and see who the source of the voice was. Worse than being the new girl was being the new nosy girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope she comes after eleven thirty tonight because I leave at 11. I’m not in the mood to be yelled at.” Sapphire answered back with a tired sigh, getting a shrug from the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the minutes passed by it got harder for Toni to control her nervousness. To say that she was the least comfortable in that golden piece that barely covered enough was an overstatement because all she wanted to do was to put on a sweater and jogging pants, but oh well. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just dancing and probably some hands way too close to parts where they shouldn’t touch to give you some money, it’s going to be fine, just relax, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toni repeated like a mantra in her head, but it wasn’t helping as she eavesdropped the conversation in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni regretted the decision seconds after she watched some of the girls walking out to the stage, anxiety starting to build up in her chest. When she saw Sapphire walking out, she knew she had fifteen twenty more minutes before she had to come out and stage her own dance. Toni reached for her bag under the vanity and took a flask filled with vodka out of it and took a large sip. Alcohol was the only thing capable of loosening her up in a situation like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After she finished makeup and finished curling up the ends of her hair, she stood up and took a look at herself in the mirror. The straps of her piece were holding her thighs and waist perfectly, even though the bottom part barely covered her ass. It felt like the strap holding the bra in place would rip any time if she even moved abruptly, but in all modesty she looked beyond good in that. The heels were uncomfortable, but she could handle a couple of hours with them on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three minutes to go and Toni adjusted her long, dark locks again before she put on a light lipstick and some gloss, taking a deep breath before she turned around on her heels and walked out of the room towards the stage.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Cheryl threw the keys to her car to the attendant responsible for the valet parking before she climbed up the stairs to the entrance. The redhead wouldn’t have pictured owning a fucking strip club in a million years, and it was still surreal to her that the Thistlehouse was hers every time she walked in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The place was almost taken by the smoke coming from the machines, and the purple, blue and pink lights were oddly pleasant to the eyes. The loud music wasn’t a bother at all, not when they all were a fucking turn on that would often make the hairs on Cheryl’s body stand up. She mischievously waved and winked to some regular customers with that braggy look on her face that she knew would lead them to spend more money throughout the night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew that the numerous pairs of eyes landing on her was inevitable, but the thigh high boots and the tight velvety black dress were like magnets to people’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything looked normal around there. She had the best dancers in town working for her and they never disappointed. Her or any of the customers, for that matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl smiled proudly of her work, joy pumping through her veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, that fucking Cardi B song that the redhead couldn’t stand anymore started playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no denying that the song did hit her deliciously, but at this point it was playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she couldn’t stand those lyrics anymore. She made a mental note to warn whoever was in charge of the club’s playlist the next night to delete every file containing that song and every single trace of it from the place’s computer or she would have to fire a person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s eyebrow arched when she spotted a new girl on stage moving her hips to the beat of the sound in a way that could make any of her other girls blush. Her hands were sliding down the silver pole in the middle of the stage before she held onto it tightly and twisted around it, Cheryl’s eyes following every move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead got to the bar and rested her back and elbows against the counter, away from the stools, to watch the performance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, the redhead couldn’t take her eyes off her. Every time she tried to look away her eyes would bring her attention right back to the girl and how her hands slid easily on her thighs and way too close to her barely covered crotch and her bottom lip stuck between her teeth. The sight made Cheryl swallow hard and she hated the fact that the lyrics of the song were adding to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking goddess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She held herself onto the pole and threw her head back, leg going up on the steel pipe and for a second Cheryl thought she felt heat pooling between her legs. The song had faded in Cheryl’s ears and all she could think of was the new girl as she watched her face when she slowly squatted down, wearing a piece that left too little to the imagination, as if she could get off just by doing that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl didn’t notice she had crossed her legs until she heard her name being called and took her off her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blossom,” she heard the bartender calling out her name louder than the song and turned her head slightly to the side out of pure reflex. “The usual?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ignored his question and pointed with her head to the tanned girl on stage without taking her eyes off her. “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“New girl. Trying out tonight. Reggie booked her tonight, but I don’t know her name. ” He answered, but no response came back. “Not drinking tonight?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The usual. Whiskey, neat.” She asked, getting a nod in response from the bartender, who quickly pulled a half-full bottle of Jack Daniel’s from under the counter and Cheryl’s favorite glass from the hidden cupboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she took the first sip, she felt the pungency of the liquor as it hit her throat. Cheryl watched some people throwing bills at the woman as she got on fours and canted her hips up, the sight making Cheryl’s tongue immediately meet her lips before she took her bottom one in between her teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she stood up, Cheryl felt the girl’s eyes falling on her and the redhead did nothing to fight the urge to let a smirk show on her face. The dark-haired girl had a smug on her face and she made sure to keep it that way as she squatted down against the pole with her gaze fixed on the redhead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Reggie?” Cheryl asked the bartender as soon as he was close enough to hear her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Probably in the back. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him to get her to the second floor. Room 4.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie nodded in response. He watched Cheryl mention to move, but stopped right before she did it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close the floor down. Right now. I don't want interruptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poured the rest of her drink entirely down her throat, not even a flinch as the alcohol burned its way down, before she walked away from the bar. Cheryl walked closer to the stage towards the door that led to the stairs and saw that the girl’s eyes followed her as she went. The redhead winked and, even though the smoke wasn’t making it any clearer, she still saw her eyes turning darker when she winked back and Cheryl felt goosebumps on her skin, her center getting more heated as she walked away shivering in anticipation.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Toni left the stage with the image of the redhead burning in her mind. There were no words to describe how </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous </span>
  </em>
  <span>that woman was and the looks she was giving Toni were certainly adding to whatever it was she was feeling. Desperation? Excitement? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lust, </span>
  </em>
  <span>even? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to shake the smirk on the woman’s face away from her head just before Reggie knocked on the door before walking into the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least backstage we have some privacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought before her eyes met his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re requested. Second floor, room 4. Third to your left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Requested?” Toni asked in confusion. She had to go back for the next song and no one had told her anything about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>requested. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash, the bit of conversation she had heard earlier came to her head and she swallowed hard and she tried to contain her eyes from growing wider when she saw his eyebrows arching up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, sweetheart. You can say no, but no one says no to the boss. Trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hesitated for a second before she answered, “Alright. Give me two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie hummed in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tonight's your lucky night, Topaz. She shut the place down for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The locking sound that came from the door being shut, leaving Toni alone once again, made her stomach churn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie had told her she would be dancing and dancing only. She was aware that some people could ask for private dances and it was fine, but having the fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>owner </span>
  </em>
  <span>to request a dance like that from her was a whole other level. For starters she didn't even think she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>good, she could barely manage the pole, for God’s sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down she hoped it would be quick enough for her to come back in time and hopefully see the lady from the bar again. God knows what depths she would go to have her </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least </span>
  </em>
  <span>interested in a private dance because the way that woman made her insides burn with desire was unmatched. And, if she was lucky enough, she would end up buying her a drink and fucking that smirk off of the redhead’s face at her place later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni walked through the hallway and got to the stairs that led to the second floor, looking for the room Reggie had told her to go to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knocked on the door twice before she heard a voice coming from inside the room that probably had told her to come inside but was too muffled by the loud music coming from downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni almost dropped to her knees when she saw the redhead from the bar near the beverage cart on the other side of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The woman who had been eye-fucking her while she was dancing was the fucking owner of the place.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>For starters, Toni didn't even know they had rooms like that. It was quite appealing to the eyes, really, and the vivid shades of red on the cetin sheets were alluring, a turn-on even. The four-poster bed seemed to be at least twice the size of a king-sized bed, and the mirrored ceiling gave strong hot-sheet hotel vibes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The huge leather couch on the corner strangely added a nice vibe to the room and for a moment Toni wondered how the woman in front of her would look bent on her knees, chest against the black cushions and ass up, making Toni bite her lip in an automatic response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni wasn't complaining because the redhead’s pale skin under the dim red lights looked even more gorgeous and she almost lost trail of her own thoughts for a second. She tried to maintain her bad girl posture, but she knew better. Pretending to know what she was doing somehow managed to get her away with the pole, it could work here as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ve seen that pretty face before,” Toni said aloud as she took slow steps towards the center of the room, right after she closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl turned around on her heels, looking at Toni from head to toe. She had a glass of whiskey in her hand, from which she took a sip before she stared at Toni directly into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet yours is completely new,” Cheryl answered, walking slowly towards her. “Isn’t it….” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Topaz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl nodded slightly with a coy smile, her eyebrows arching for a split second. The redhead eyed the girl once again and Toni had to fight the urge to swallow hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gemstone. Seems to be a preference around here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point the redhead was too close and Toni could smell her perfume. Wood and jasmine. Pungent and sweet. Her plump lips, painted with the most perfect shade of red, were inches from her face and Toni couldn't help but follow the glass that met them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni never wanted to fuck someone more than she did now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She arched an eyebrow as she walked closer to her with a light scoff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how much do you know about it…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cue to hear the woman’s name was there, but something about the smug on her face told the dark-haired girl that she wouldn’t give in so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we bother with formal greetings?” Cheryl said mischievously. “But I will have you know that watching you dancing on that stage has made me want more than a dance from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl walked away from Toni until her knees hit the back of the couch and she sat on the edge of it. Toni immediately felt heat pooling down in her lower abdomen, goosebumps all over her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way the redhead looked at her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Toni was getting more turned on by the second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl walked up to Cheryl, eyes darting up and down Cheryl’s entire body as she did. She bent her body down in a way her hands were placed both on the couch on each side of Cheryl’s thighs, her face inches from the redhead’s. Toni watched Cheryl’s eyes going directly to her lips, her tongue licking them as she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you intend to have me screaming your name, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pushed her body back up and stared at Cheryl’s face, her gaze meeting Cheryl’s dark, lusty one. She took a step back and smirked, biting on her bottom lip on the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched Cheryl place the glass on the cart before she patted on her own thigh as her eyes fixated on Toni’s.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni didn't need to be asked twice and immediately placed herself on Cheryl’s lap, the redhead’s thigh against her heated center, and rubbed herself against her thigh. A moan tried to escape both lips, but both of them swallowed it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl leaned her body forward, her mouth now inches from Toni’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Blossom, by the way.” She whispered in her ear, placing a kiss on her jawline. Her lips went down Toni’s neck but quickly found its way back up. “Cheryl Blossom. Keep your word and scream it out.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Toni whispered back and heard the hum of pleasure stuck in Cheryl’s throat as she canted her hips one more time, the friction leaving a wet spot on Cheryl’s bare thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl connected their lips in a sudden move. Toni noticed Cheryl tasted like expensive whiskey and cherries and it was fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>addictive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Every time their tongues brushed against each other she could taste the alcohol and the bitterness of the liquor, but when her tongue brushed against her lips, the fruity sweetness hit her and she wanted more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the redhead’s hands were pulling her closer by the back of her neck, while the other squeezed her waist tightly, her fingernails playing with the straps of her outfit as if she couldn't wait to rip it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even more so because Toni was basically getting off on her thigh and it was driving Cheryl crazy that there was still a piece of fabric between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up,” Cheryl ordered and Toni let out a whiny moan when she lost contact with Cheryl’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead stood up right after, devouring Toni’s neck as her hands travelled through the dark-haired girl’s body. With a sudden move, the redhead turned Toni around, her back now inches from Cheryl’s chest, the space between them just enough so Cheryl could play with the loose strap that held her entire one-piece in a knot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Cheryl’s thumb and index finger toyed with the fabric, her free hand reached for Toni’s hair and pushed it aside enough to make room for her lips on Toni’s neck. The warmth of her skin made Cheryl’s lips tingle. She gently bit the exposed skin, right before her lips went down an inch to her pulse point. Toni’s muscles reacted almost instantly and her head fell to the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s hands met Toni’s waist, her palms sliding down her body and her fingers teasingly strumming their way to her abdomen, her fingernails scratching on that area right under her belly button that gave the smaller one goosebumps, only to meet their way down to her ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni turned around, her lips inches from Cheryl’s hungry ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Toni started walking towards the bed, her own hands reaching for her back as she untied the knot. Cheryl watched the straps loosening on Toni’s shoulders and Toni’s hand pulling the piece down her body before she climbed on the bed, on her hands and knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat down and leaned her body backwards until it hit the pillows, looking mischievously at Cheryl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you coming?” Toni teased as she watched Cheryl’s eyes fixated on her, not moving a single muscle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes followed Cheryl as she reached for her back and unzipped her dress herself and she almost gasped at the sight. The curves on her body seemed to have been sculpted by hand, her perky, pale breasts contrasting perfectly with the black lacy bra she had on. Cheryl climbed on the bed and over Toni’s body to kiss her again, the sensation sending currents of pleasure directly to her clit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s lips left Toni’s to kiss their way down her body. Suddenly, Toni felt Cheryl’s warm tongue on her nipple, her firm tongue brushing against it just the slightest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A fucking tease we are, huh?” Toni said breathy, her hands reaching for Cheryl’s hair to try to keep her in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl looked up at her, a smirk tugging at her lips as one of her hands slid down Toni’s body until it met Toni’s soaked center. The dark-haired girl swallowed down a moan, her back arching in response to the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently you’re liking it, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s fingers were coated with Toni’s juices, and Toni thought she would cum just by the sight of Cheryl taking her fingers to her mouth and licking them clean and never breaking eye contact, before she took Toni’s nipple in her mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“God,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toni muttered, her eyes rolling back as her legs spread wider under Cheryl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl rolled Toni’s other nipple between her fingers as her tongue continued working on the other for a few more seconds before she started kissing her way back down, pausing on her belly button for a second, the tip of Cheryl’s tongue playing with her piercing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheryl.” Toni said between teeth, her fingers meeting Cheryl’s hair again and pulling her down, closer to her center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want?” Cheryl asked as her hands met Toni’s thighs and spread them further apart, Toni’s center glistening coated with her juices. At each scratch of Cheryl’s nails against her inner thigh Toni’s muscles twitched in response and her walls clenched. Torture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me,” she pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni reached for Cheryl’s wrist and brought it closer to her center, but Cheryl quickly twisted her arm and pinned Toni’s hand down on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't do that again.” Cheryl said sternly, her gaze locking with Toni’s as she watched the girl swallow and nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s view was breathtaking. Cheryl leaning down her body as she got closer and closer to her dripping pussy, her thighs shaking in anticipation and desperation. The redhead’s lips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to where Toni needed them, but Cheryl was a fucking tease and made sure to take her sweet little time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seconds before Cheryl’s flat tongue slid up the length of her slit seemed like hours, and the moan that left Toni’s mouth was embarrassingly loud. Cheryl’s tongue went to all directions and she knew exactly when to apply more pressure, which was driving Toni insane. The tip of her tongue teased her entrance twice and Toni felt her walls clenching around nothing and her clit throbbing in need, but Cheryl refused to touch the bundle of nerves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You taste so fucking good,” Cheryl hummed against the sensitive skin of Toni’s center, and the light reverberations reached her clit enough to make her feel lightheaded. “I could eat you out all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni felt herself getting wetter at Cheryl’s words </span>
  <em>
    <span>on her tongue, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and she couldn't help but notice how the redhead between her legs hummed in pleasure at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Toni needed more. Cheryl was working her pussy like a goddess but her clit desperately needed touching. Toni tried to close her legs a little to make it clear that she wanted Cheryl to give her clit some attention, but all she got was a whine when Cheryl’s tongue left her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back,” Toni asked as she watched Cheryl’s head raise. “Finish what you started.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep these pretty legs open.” Cheryl demanded, her palms meeting Toni’s inner thigh and spreading them further apart. The dark-haired girl felt a light pull on her muscles, but it was only making her wetter at the second. “If you want to cum you’re going to stay spread for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Toni muttered, managing to keep her legs open and her pussy on full display to the redhead, even though she couldn't get them to stop shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl smirked at the scene of Toni holding her legs spread, a string of arousal dripping from her drenched center. “Good girl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl leaned back down and took Toni’s clit between her lips, sucking gently on it. Toni’s back arched and it took all the strength she had not to shut her legs in pleasure. Cheryl’s tongue was everywhere, but every time her tongue lapped against her clit Toni wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was almost too much, but so fucking good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Toni’s walls started clenching harder, Cheryl pushed her middle finger inside and Toni’s moans filled the room. Cheryl pushed it in and out so easily that Toni could barely feel it, but when Cheryl’s ring finger joined her index and curled against </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>spot, Toni swore she saw an entire galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni felt her orgasm building up and her legs immediately closed a bit more around Cheryl’s head. Cheryl’s free hand pushed one of Toni’s thighs to the side, to keep her spread, as her tongue started working faster on her clit and her fingers started thrusting her faster and harder.</span>
</p><p><span>“Don’t stop,”</span> <span>she whispered. And again. And again. “</span><em><span>Fuck</span></em><span>, Cheryl.” </span></p><p>
  <span>“Mm-hm,” Cheryl answered, not willing to stop her tongue to give a proper answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right there,” she whispered, but then her voice came out louder when she screamed “Fuck, Cheryl” and made the redhead’s eyes roll back in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni came with a gasp stuck in her throat, shaky legs and back arched to its maximum. Cheryl tried to take her fingers out, but Toni’s walls were pulsating tightly around it, so she kept working her tongue on her clit for Toni to ride out her orgasm until Cheryl was able to take them out and not hurt her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers were coated, but instead of taking them to her mouth, Cheryl crawled over Toni’s trembling body and tapped with her wet fingerpads on Toni’s lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open,” she demanded and Toni quickly obeyed, licking her own juices off of Cheryl’s fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni hummed in pleasure at her own taste and Cheryl felt her clit throbbing harder between her legs, the sensation of Toni’s tongue licking her fingers being oddly arousing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl took her fingers out of Toni’s mouth and leaned down to kiss her again, heat between her legs getting unbearable. Toni took Cheryl’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting on it gently, the moan that left Cheryl’s mouth being Toni’s cue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up,” Toni demanded once their lips parted for a second, but Cheryl seemed to pay no mind to it. “I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>stand up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni watched Cheryl crawling off the bed, standing next to it while the dark-haired girl shifted and sat on the edge with her legs parted. She watched Cheryl’s eyes darting down her body and stopping at Toni’s center. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready for a second round?” Cheryl asked as she got on her knees, her face inches from Toni’s pussy once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni placed her index finger under Cheryl’s chin and turned it up so she could face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said you get to eat me out twice?” Toni asked, her eyebrow arched at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of Cheryl on her knees, ready to fuck her again was a fucking turn on, but Toni desperately needed a taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up,” she asked a third time and Cheryl simply obeyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni’s eyes darted up and down her body, her palms sliding down her waist and hips before they went up and met the clasp of Cheryl’s bra on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni watched the bra falling off Cheryl’s shoulders onto the floor, and immediately pulled her closer until her lips met the hot skin between Cheryl’s breasts. Toni placed kisses all over the exposed skin before she played with Cheryl’s nipple with the tip of her tongue. Cheryl’s fingers played with Toni’s hair, taking the locks out of her face as Toni took her nipple in her mouth, her nails scratching their way down on her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Toni took her other nipple in her mouth, her hand reached for Cheryl’s pussy, cupping it with her hand and moaning at the warmth and wetness she found, even over the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni slid Cheryl’s panties down her thighs until they fell onto the floor, pulling Cheryl down onto her lap. Cheryl’s legs fell onto place perfectly, her thighs spread apart on Toni’s spread legs, giving her enough space to work her idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a wet mess,” Toni whispered in Cheryl’s ear when her fingers reached between the redhead’s legs and found arousal pooled on her entrance. “I could make you scream in two minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cheryl whispered, almost inaudible. “I highly doubt it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it,” Toni said smugly before she dipped the tip of her finger into Cheryl’s pussy and braggingly chuckled when she felt Cheryl trying to further herself onto it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The breathy moan that left Cheryl’s lips when Toni finally pushed her middle finger in, slowly as she could, made Toni’s clit throb again and she had to contain herself and not rock her hips against the bed for some friction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni started slowly, her middle finger only, but she knew it was working because Cheryl was trying to ride her finger, her hips twisting deliciously as she did and even more so when the heel of Toni’s hand brushed against her clit. Toni saw her eyes rolling back a thousand times, Cheryl’s arms around Toni’s shoulders to hold her body in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck me,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cheryl whispered, mostly to herself, as she rode Toni’s finger harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni suddenly added another finger and thrusted harder into her, which caused the heel of her hand to circle her clit. Cheryl’s body trembled at the addition and Toni felt arousal dripping on her palm. Wet noises and Cheryl’s moans filling the room were heavenly, but Toni didn't want that to be the way for Cheryl to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” Toni said in her ear. “I want you to scream my name when you’re riding my face. Toni.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dark-haired girl felt Cheryl’s walls clench around her fingers at the sound of her sultry voice in her ear. She thrusted into her pussy three times before she pulled it out and heard Cheryl groan in displeasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, no. No.” Cheryl cried out, standing up on shaky legs as Toni pulled her back onto the bed as soon as she moved onto it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni laid down and pulled Cheryl by the hand, watching the redhead on her knees as she positioned herself over Toni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl’s hand met the headboard as her head involuntarily fell back. She didn't realize how good of a fucking idea it was to put mirrors on the ceiling until she saw Toni’s legs spread through it and her own body and pussy hovering over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want it loud.” Toni said as her hands met the side of Cheryl’s thighs, going slowly down behind Cheryl’s thighs to pull her further up and her pussy closer to her mouth. “Watch me eat you out. Eyes up in the mirror. Got it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl swallowed hard, head tilted back and eyes closed as she nodded in response. Her legs shook around Toni’s head for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use your words.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loud and watch. Got it.” Cheryl answered with a certain difficulty. “Now make me scream, Topaz.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sit down, then, Blossom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Toni’s tongue met the wetness between Cheryl’s thighs, both of them moaned in pleasure and Cheryl almost couldn't hold herself up. Toni’s hands were on her ass and the way her tongue moved on Cheryl’s pussy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>unholy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl was sure she would pass out any second because Toni’s tongue was covering every inch of her skin and her nose was rubbing against her clit every time Cheryl moved her hips. The way her body was shuddering was embarrassing, but all she could do was ride the fuck out of her face and moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was loud, just how Toni had asked her to. Not that she could control it, because if Cheryl could control the sounds coming out of her mouth she, for sure, wouldn't give Toni any reasons to brag about it, but she could only handle too much, and Toni had her seeing stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Toni,” she said loudly, her hips rocking against Toni’s mouth and tongue harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes were watching it in the mirror above them, which made it all even more arousing for Cheryl. The redhead felt her walls clenching and the tight feeling on her lower abdomen grow. Her knuckles had turned white on the headboard and she let her head fall down on her heads for a second or she </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> pass out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyes up,” Toni demanded again, her tongue leaving Cheryl’s pussy for a second before she dove in again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Cheryl looked up again, eyes watering from the pleasure, she saw the image of Toni fucking herself with two fingers and she almost choked on her own moan. Toni moaned against Cheryl’s slicky pussy, helping build Cheryl’s orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni,” Cheryl moaned loudly, her hips rocking faster and harder onto Toni’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni closed her lips around Cheryl’s clit slowly, adding enough pressure on it to make her groan in pleasure. “Toni!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep them coming,” Toni said, breathy, and heard another loud moan coming from Cheryl’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni pushed her own fingers as deep as the position she was allowed her, lapping her tongue on Cheryl’s pussy again before she sucked on Cheryl’s clit one more time and felt Cheryl’s orgasm hit her full force, arousal dripping on her mouth as her walls compulsively pulsated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Toni!” Cheryl’s moan came out as a scream, and the sound threw Toni over the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl could feel her body was going sore, her head falling back onto her hands gripping the headboard as Toni licked every inch of her pussy clean. Toni made sure to avoid her oversensitive and overstimulated clit as she did, but sucked on it lightly as soon as Cheryl rode out her orgasm and felt the girl shrud above her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toni saw Cheryl’s chest rising up and down rapidly, her breath uneven as she recomposed herself. Toni’s thumb met her the space under her bottom lip and rubbed it clean of Cheryl’s arousal and into her mouth seconds later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proving you wrong has been awesome so far,” Toni whispered as she propped herself up on her elbow and stared at Cheryl. “We both know it wouldn't have happened the other way around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead arched an eyebrow. “I could make you scream five times in a row, sweetheart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove me wrong, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheryl propped up and got on her knees, crawling over Toni’s body again. When she took Toni’s lips on hers and felt Toni’s hum of pleasure against her lips, she mentally thanked Cardi B for that fucking song for a second before she made her way down the dark-haired girl’s body to prove who’s the boss. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>feel free to commment your thoughts and feedback right below! thank you for reading and i will see you soon&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>